Two Sorcerers at Hogwarts
by ShapeShifter15
Summary: Janis and her twin brother Anthony were raised in america, trained to sorcerers. Their father has been given a job as the new history teacher. The only problem is that they hate Hogwarts, but with the new Defense teacher, Anthony calls the toad, who will survive? Hogwarts? or the twins?


There are many different branches of magic. There's wizardry, witchcraft, elementalism, alchemy, and sorcery. They're the five main branches of magic. Each person has a trace amount of each and very few have ever mastered all five, Merlin being one of them. all of the branches intertwine with each other. Some more than others. Take witchcraft and wizardry for example, they are two very similar branches of magic that can be learned if one knows the other. Some experts are even calling the two branches one name.

Other branches are similar to other branches of magic. Take sorcery for example. Sorcery is very similar to wizardry and witchcraft, except it requires precise spell casting and it forbids the use of a wand. Elementalism and alchemy are also very similar. The only difference being that alchemy requires the use of a transmutation circle and can specialize in something else that is not fire or ice.

Many regions specialize in one branch of magic. Europe specializes in wizardry and witchcraft. Asia in alchemy, Africa in elementalism and in America, it's sorcery.

That's what Anthony and I are, sorcerers. so I don't know what I am doing on a plane headed to England. Oh wait yeah I do, my father had the wonderful task of being the new history teacher at Hogwarts. Apparently word had reached the Council that Hogwarts had a ghost teaching them. nothing is duller than an old ghost who died of natural causes. Trust me, I know. I have one in my closet. Now I know all of the many ways to get pixies out of your garden.

"father has gone mad," Anthony said as he glared at him.

Father was sleeping soundly and paid no mind us. then again he was hardly ever around. He was always busy doing something. I don't blame him, his bosses expect him to turn in perfectly detailed reports.

Here's the thing about him, although you're not supposed to tell anyone at all.

The real reason father is going to Hogwarts is to see if the rumors are true. See, rumor has it that the so called Dark Lord has risen, and the last time he appeared he almost got to America. It took almost all of the American state sorcerers to keep him at bay.

"who the hell goes to Hogwarts? Heck, who name's their school Hogwarts?"

I rolled my eyes at Anthony. He was my twin, although he didn't act like it. he was my older brother by ten minutes and he enjoyed rubbing it in my face.

Father murmured a few words, but he didn't wake up. his familiar, a black cat was curled in his stomach, sleeping soundly, although her ears twitched occasionally.

My familiar was a peregrine falcon, Garson. Anthony's familiar was a fox, trinity. They where both currently sitting next to us each enjoying the peace.

_Actually, Janis, I was merely resting my wings._

Now where was i? oh yes, my father's work. father was a state sorcerer. Meaning he was a powerful caster, perhaps one of the most powerful. They say that the casters with black cats are usually more powerful. Cat familiars are very common, although to have a black cat as a familiar is very rare. Father says that the council almost begged him to join the state sorcerer.

The point is, father is said to be the most powerful sorcerer, but here we were headed to one of the worst performing schools in all of the realm. Joy. The council sent him to investigate the school, and seeing as how there weren't any openings, the council pointed out to the headmaster that ghosts do not count as teachers.

There were times I hated my father's job, but it was the only thing that kept us alive. If it weren't for his job Anthony and I wouldn't be attending the Houdini Academy of Sorcery and Magic. It was renowned for being the best school for sorcery.

**I think that in a year I may retire. I cannot take my money with me when I die and I wish to enjoy it, with my family, while I live. I should prefer living in Germany to any other country, though I am an American, and am loyal to my country.**

**Harry Houdini**

Garson perched on my hand as we walked through the airport. I ignored the looks I got from various non-magic folk as they looked at him. I overheard them asking why he wasn't in a cage or why there wasn't a hood over his head.

Here's the thing about familiars. They don't act like normal animals. My best friend dated a guy who's familiar was a cobra. Nag was the tamest cobra I've ever seen. Never bit anybody, except for that one guy, but that's irrelevant. Trinity followed Anthony, her head held high as she walked.

"where are we meeting the prime minister?" Anthony asked.

"in the 'leaky cauldron' apparently," he said looking at a piece of parchment.

_Parchment_. Hadn't they ever heard of paper? Anthony mused that it was written with quill pens. I shook my head. Hogwarts was going to be torture for us.

**And that is the first chapter for two sorcerers at Hogwarts. Hope you guys like it! please review!**


End file.
